


Reddie one Shots

by RedgravesTardis



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgravesTardis/pseuds/RedgravesTardis
Summary: A thing full of one shots of Reddie, as to me they should of been End game of Waterloo Road.
Relationships: Eddie Lawson/Rachel Mason
Kudos: 1





	1. Information

A thing full of one shots of Reddie, as to me they should of been End game of Waterloo Road

I dont own and of the story lines or characters from the show I only own Selina,Laura and any other names that doesnt belong to the BBC.

Hope you enjoy these stories.

Do not copy these stories as I took time to write them myself.

©Redgravestardis2020


	2. Rachel Masons 50th surprise birthday party

Laura was born back in 2010 while both Rachel and Eddie had split up, Laura was the daughter of Melissa but after a few months of being born Melissa decided that she couldn't cope as a mum and that her and Eddie wasn't working out after all Eddie still had feelings for Rachel so when Mel disappeared again he took his kids back to Rochdale and made amends with Rachel who was also willing to try their relationship again, In 2014 Rachel became pregnant, it was a shock to her and Eddie because she was told that she couldn't have children , the couple took each day of the pregnancy one day at a time, when it was Rachel's due date she gave birth to a baby girl who they both called Selina. Selina was the younger member of the Mason-Lawson household so Eddie would always spill her , well he would spoil everyone but not as Much as he spoiled Rachel.

Eddie had spent the last couple of months planning for Rachel's 50th, he had got the kids involved, which was hard as the three of them wanted to tell Rachel there and then so he bribed them a little with some money and promised them a trip to Disneyland.

It was now Rachel's birthday, it wasn't just any birthday it was her 50th and Eddie wanted it to be perfect, so he made sure that he had everything for the surprise party that he was gonna throw in the school hall but he had to keep Rachel from going into the PE cupboard as that was where he was keeping everything for the party.

Throughout out the day Rachel could tell that Eddie was planning something as he would sneak off without telling anyone where he was going as he had a few last things to mark of his list, One of the tasks that he was get to tick off was the birthday cake, he didnt want just an ordinary cake so he went and found a bakery that could make him a three tier cake with the three favourite flavours that Rachel loved which was Chocolate, Jam and Vanilla.

Eddie was walking down the stairs to leave the building when Rachel was also coming down the same set of stairs to go to the canteen as she was on lunch time duty well they both was. Rachel watched him head to the doors

"Mr Lawson, Where do you think your going?"

Eddie stopped and turned slightly to face her and hesitated for a few minutes "Urm.. I had a text from the pharmacy about Michaels and Selina's inhalers being able to be picked up.. I thought ill go now before I forget to do it later"

Rachel was a little confused as this was the first time that Eddie had mentioned that Michael was Asthmatic despite her knowing Michael since she met Eddie.. "But Michael isn't asthmatic is he? I mean you never said anything about it before"

"Oh.. he started to have the symptoms when we split, I'm sorry I should of told you"

Rachel smiled "No its okay Ed, I understand we had a lot going on.. You better be back in time for your lesson... i'm not covering for it" she replied not knowing that she would have to cover for him.

"I'll try my best to back before then"

"Oh you Better"

Eddie then left and made his way into town and went to the bakery and saw the birthday cake for the time, he was in shock at how perfect it looked and told company to deliver it to the school around about 6:30pm.

With Rachel now covering Eddie's lesson and wondered why everyone of her pupils was behaving themself as she would normally had to break up fights and send some to the cooler but today was different. Eddie returned at the start of his second lesson of the double maths lesson but before he could come in Rachel wanted a word with him so she told everyone to continue with the work she had set and then went out to him

"Eddie.. something isn't right"

Eddie folded his arms a little as he was now confused on what she meant "What do you mean by that rach? No-one is gonna hurt you..."

"Its not that.. I mean its the school..."

"What about it?"

"haven't you noticed how quite it is and that we had to send no-one to the cooler today"

Eddie gave a little shrug while watching his partner "Maybe they it's their day off from messing around"

"What on a Thursday?"

"i don't know Rach but relax.. everything is okay, How much paper work have you got left to do?" he asked changing the subject as he could tell that she was trying to work it all out.

"That huge pile thats been on the desk since yesterday lunch time"

"well why don't you go and finish it so then tonight you don't have to worry about it"

"Okay,okay"

Eddie smiled at her as he rubbed her arm to reassure her that today was gonna be fine.

As the day went on Rachel had managed to catch up on all her paperwork so that she didnt have to spent the night in marking it, as it was now Home time Eddie had came up to the office to take Rachel home , he came in and looked at her "Hey"

Rachel smiled back at him softly "hey, you ready to go?"

Eddie had suddenly remembered that he needed to stay as he had organised a one to one with Danielle and Aleesha "Ah, I just remembered that I've got a one to one planned with Danielle and Aleesha, but why don't you pick the girls up and i'll meet you at home yeah?" he responded and kissed her head soft

"Yeah sure... I don't see why not... just text if your running late"

"Of course"

It was now 6:30pm the party was going to start at 7pm, Rachel was at home with Michael,Laura and Selina, Michael was dressed up in a suit but as Rachel didn't know anything about the surprise party he hid out in his bedroom playing video games, The two girls was in their rooms listening to music and deciding what to wear, Rachel was downstairs sat at the kitchen table with a small glass of red wine in her hand while staring down at her phone in hope that she would get a text from Eddie anytime soon.

Eddie who was still at the school was getting the hall ready for the party, he had Bolton and Paul,Danielle and Aleesha aswell as a few others helping him to make it look good good for Rachel's expectations, Eddie had set up a bar which did have alcohol and non alcohol drinks, like he promised everyone if they spent the day being on their best behaviour for Rachel. once everything was in place Eddie went and got changed into the staff toilets where he put on a shirt and a tie , he didn't like wearing ties but he wanted to make a good impression seeing that it was her 50th birthday, Candice had put the cake into the fridge and got the food ready, while she sent everyone home to get changed as they also wanted to make a great impression on Rachel.

When everything was in place Eddie sent Michael a text saying to get Rachel ready, so Michael told Selina who then went downstairs to Rachel so that Michael could leave Rachel's new dress on her bed that eddie had brought her.

Selina came running in to the kitchen and over to the table "Mummy"

Rach looked up from her phone so that she was looking at her youngest "What's wrong?"

"I need your help.. I don't know which outfit to wear"

Rachel didn't ask any questions and let Selina take her to the bedroom where she had three outfits laid out on her bed a pile of clothes that had been chucked into a pile on the floor. Rach came into the room and looked at three outfits "hmmm"

Selina watched Rachel as she was picking an outfit out for her "Mummy... where we going for your meal?"

"i don't know sweetie, Daddy hasn't told me he said its a surprise... anyway.. Which outfit did you like?"

Selina stood and paused while thinking about the three outfits before pointing to the 3 outfit which was a blue sequin dress

Rachel smiled "Thats a good choice" she spoke before looking behind her and saw the pile of clothes on the floor "Promise me you'll put that pile back into your wardrobe by the time I get out the shower?"

Selina smiled cutely at her "Of course mummy" then she gave her a kiss

Rachel smiled and headed out and checked on Laura who was also ready for the party , she had taken after Eddie so she was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans plus a checked shirt, Rachel didnt argue with her so she smiled and walked away. She noticed that Michaels door was locked as she walked past to get to the bathroom, she knocked and waited for a reply, when she heard that he was okay she left him alone.

Rachel soon entered the bathroom and had her shower , she would only take a ten minute shower. When she was done, she had wrapped a towel around herself and headed into her own bedroom , as she walked in she saw a black sequin dress with a note that said

"Happy birthday baby ,

please put this one , I can't wait to see you in it,

Love you so much

Ed x" Rachel smiled at the note and put the dress on which fitted perfectly. Rach then went over to her make up table and sat down and started to blow dry her hair, she was gonna curl it and then clip it up, once her hair was done she applied her make up and checked herself out in the mirror making sure she looked fine and that her hair was in place.

Laura heard Rachel's phone go off so she ran down and got it for her and then went into Rachel's bedroom seeing how amazing she looked

"Wow mum..You look amazing"

Rachel smiled cutely at her "Why thank you, you don't look to bad yourself"

" I can go and change if you want"

"No honey you look just fine"

They both exchanged smiles before Laura spoke again "Oh you had a text from Dad, he said to meet him at the school"

Rach fought it was strange but she was still putting all the clues together "that's fine, we can do that"

It was now 7:30pm, Rachel had pulled up into the school carpark again she was confused seeing her collogues cars parked there, she had told the kids to go on in as she just realised what was happening which started her anxiety off as she hated surprises as they would always go wrong

Laura,Michael and Selina entered the hall , Eddie came walking over to them "Where's your mum?" he asked concerned

"Erm..she's here...but she's like still in the car" Michael replied to his dad's question.

Eddie wanted to go see her to make sure that she was okay but Michael suggested not to after all it was meant to a surprise birthday party, Rachel put her hand on the car handle while breathing slow to calm herself it took her a good five minutes to calm herself before she got out the car and walked in to the hall where she was greeted with everyone form the school and party poppers shouting surprise at her. She was now stood in the middle covered in the confetti of the party poppers , for the first time she was speechless and close to tears seeing that everyone did care for her, Eddie came over and hugged her tight and told her how amazing she looked.

As the night went on everyone who was at the party was enjoying themselves , Rachel was on the dance floor dancing away with Selina, Kim was dancing away with Chris, Eddie stood by the made up watching his partner being so happy that he felt like it was now the right time to ask Rachel the important question so he looked over at the DJ and ask him to stop the music for a second, The kids knew what was about to happen so they went off to the sides with Chris and Kim, Eddie walked over to Rachel and stood next to her seconds before he gently pulled her in close and smiled softly.

Eddie reached into his jacket pocket and took out a ring box moments before he got down on one knee, Rachel who was stood next to him had watched him get on one knee

Eddie looked up at her now holding the ring box open while he still had hold of one of Rachel's hand

"Rachel Amanda Mason..."

Rachel looked down at him for a few seconds while still holding his hand , her hand had begun to shake nervously, "Eddie...get up" she whispered as she thought he was teasing her,

Eddie gave her a little laugh seconds before he spoke again

"Rachel Amanda Mason.. I know that over the past couple of years its not been easy for you, but you had my support right from the start so you didn't have to suffer alone...You given me the perfect family that I could ever wished for.. You didn't have to become Micheal or Laura's stepmum but you did and i'm just amazed on how you always put others first..well I think its time to put your self first for once.." Eddie ranted on as he looked at everyone who had gathered round them, "Sorry.. i'm going on, what I'm trying to say.. is .. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.. so would you do the honour of becoming Mrs Lawson?"

Steph and Grantly was two of the many people watching the wedding proposal , steph turned to Grantly "Cough up" she whispered

"I'm sorry?"

"You owe me £40 on the bet we made"

"what bet? ah the one between the two sisters and eddie and a wedding... but he already proposed to Melissa and you still haven't coughed up your self"

"Yes I know but that one didn't didn't last long did it ..Now cough up" Steph smirked at him.

"She hasn't said yes yet" Grantly stated

"Oh we both know that she's going to"

"You will get your money when she gives us an answer"

"Deal" Steph spoke before the pair laughed

Rachel was speechless as she heard him ask for her hand in marriage, she again looked around at everyone, her collogues that she had worked with over the years both old and new, she had heard Steph and Grantly talk about the bet they had made about her and smiled directly at them, so also looked over at her three children who was standing next to dexter who was also stood by Kim and Chris.

"So kids... so what do you reckon should I say yes?"

Selina, Michael and Laura smirked as they all played a part in setting up the wedding proposal, they all shouted excitedly "Yes"

Rachel laughed while she watched them. The brunette turned back to face Eddie

" .. I'll be more then happy to become your wife" the brunette smiled lovingly at her partner

"Good I was getting worried there" he smirked as he stood back up while slipping the engagement ring on Rachel's finger then kissing her soft lips softly.

Eddie held her close as Rach rested her head on his shoulder as the pair started to slow dance to the music again, everyone around them watched them dance before joining with them. Bolton noticed that Selina was sat on the stage alone so he decided to go over and see if she was okay.

Bolton was now sat next to Selina "Whats up?' he asked seeing her upset

"I dont have anyone to dance with... Laura and Michael don't dance.. Mummy got daddy to dance with... Everyones got someone to dance with apart from me" Selina explained while she started to cry a little

"Hey don't cry..How about you and me have a little dance?"

"No because your friends are here and they will laugh at us"

"Hey.. I don't care if they do.. Your mum.. well she taught me things I could never thought I'd be good at.. she believed in me when no-one else would, so I would be honoured to dance with you "

"Are you and mummy friends?"

"we're the bestest friends"

Selina nodded as she sniffed then a little, Bolt gently wiped her tears away before picking her up and carried her to the dance floor where the pair started to dance, Rach looked over and watched them.

"Ed..Look"

Eddie looked over at the pair and smiled before looking back at Rachel "Never thought i'd see mr Smilie dancing with our daughter"

"Don't make it sound like its a bad thing.. Boltons a great kid..he just needed a push to see that"

"i wasn't saying anything but maybe a thank you"

"A thank you? What for?"

"For believing in Bolton" he replied with a smile then kissed her softly again.

"He just needed some help .. and I guess I was the one who needed to show him.. Ed.. i'll be right back"

"Hey take your time"

Rachel left the hall and headed to the toilets before deciding to up on the roof of the school for some air, Eddie waited for Rachel's return before getting worried so he went to find her, seeing that the door to the roof open he went up and noticed Rachel.

"Hey, what you doing up here? Your never up here" he spoke softly again

rachel looked over giving him one of his cute smiles "Oh I just needed some air"

Eddie walked across to her and held her in his embrace again "Your thinking about something, I know you"

Rachel turned to face him staying in his embrace "Okay, I been thinking why tonight? I mean the sudden wedding proposal?"

Ed looked down at her "I been wanting to ask you for a while.. but with everything that's happened I just wanted to make sure you was ready.."

"Oh Eddie you didn't have to wait this long to ask me"

"i know but I just didn't wanna rush you"

"You never do" Rachel paused "You scrubbed very well tonight"

"Oh miss Mason you look amazing, I think you should definitely wear this outfit again, especially how you did your hair"

"Maybe I will.. but don't push your luck" she winked soft before sharing another kiss, before the both of them watched the stars for a little while.


End file.
